


[Podfic of] do it like they do on the discovery channel

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that buddyfucking your best friend without shit getting weird requires constant vigilance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] do it like they do on the discovery channel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [do it like they do on the discovery channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599871) by [hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/pseuds/hazel). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1n2YGuB) [29.5 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1jSo1Ej) [30.7 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:04:13

**Streaming:**  



End file.
